KungFuMonkey?
by BazookaNeon
Summary: A collection of oneshots with a SRMTHFG Parody of Kung Fu Panda..please R&R.  Have a scene that you want to request from the movie? Include your requested scene in your review and I'll see what I can do!


**I was watching Kung Fu Panda on Super-Bowl Night, and seeing the intro several times I thought to myself "Hey, this could work pretty well as a SRMTHFG parody!" So I decided to do it. The result of my labor, with Chiro being Po and the Monkeys being the Furious Five (And good mandarin possibly being Shifu or bad mandarin being Tai Lung.)  
This is a one shot..atleast I plan it to be...**

**Enjoy!**

**All rights belong to Disney and Ciro Nieli**

**And Dreamworks**

* * *

The sun rose high over the great buildings of Shuggazoom, far upon the distance.  
As petals breezed past the old bridge that made their gateway to the silver city, there stepped a warrior, his raven-black hair covering his blue eyes from sight. His orange scarf blew in the gusts of wind, yet he made not a sound, all but the sound of his navy-blue boots stepping across the cement concrete.

_Legend tells of a legendary warrior, who's fighting skills were the stuff of legend...  
He travelled the land, in search of worthy foes..._

The boy halted, standing only inches from the gates of the large civilization, his hair barely revealing his confident eyes as he glanced. Then, he continued on, silently walking through the empty city as newspaper and old articles fluttered across the foggy air.

Slamming open the old doors of an old burger shop, cluttered with robbing foes and formless that had citizens on their knees, forking out green paper money like there was no tomorrow. The criminals glued their eyes to the stoick human, who sat down not far at a rickety table, slowly taking a bite of a fresh hover burger that had stood well on a porcelin plate.

The formless crowded around the boy willingly, before making way to a rather burly criminal, distinct from the others, as he stood right across from the human.

"I see you like to chew," Said this formless rather sternly. The boy said not a word, only continuing to eat.  
"maybe you should chew on my mace!" With great force, the black-and-white form slammed a large mace on the face of the table, which barely managed to stay standing under such brute strength.

_The warrior said nothing for his mouth was full..._

Once again, silence. The teenager only continued his meal, before raising a gloved index finger.

_Then he swallowed..and then he spoke._

Finally, he spoke.  
"Enough talk, let's fight."

"Monkey Fu!"  
Green energy embraced him, and with a single powerful punch, the rickety old table had been obliterated, as with the blast of energy, so did the burly formless and it's acquaintances around it.

The boy could only glanced as he leaped into the air, gesturing his arms in swift motions as blasts of green aura blew his opponents away, causing them to crash through the old building.

The citizens of Shuggazoom gazed in awe as formless flew over their heads, colliding with the walls of the burger shop.

_He was so deadly infact, that his enemies would go blind from over-exposure to pure awesomness!_

Surviving formless managed to get up, only to find their eyes completely covered by the effect of severe cataracts. "My eyes!" Shouted one.  
"He's too awesome!"

"And attractive.." A young girl, about the boy's age, stared at the teenager as her pink pigtails settled against the rest of her hair, fixing her soft green dress.  
"How can we repay you?" A chubby, short man, who had a bald spot at the top of his head, focused on the shop's hero in gratitude.

The white-uniformed teenager turned his head swiftly.  
"There is no charge for awesomness," His blue eyes focused on the pink-haired girl. "or attractiveness." With his words, the teenage girl fell head over heels, swooned, a hand resting on her forehead. "Ah.."

"Monkey Fu!"  
The boy leaped through the cracked roof of the burger shop, propelling himself with powerful attacks against foes that, for the strangest of reasons, had been surronding him in mid air as he leaped from opponent to opponent.

_It mattered not how many foes he faced, they were no match for his bodacity!_

The orange-gloved teenager madly kicked opponents constantly, only to find swarms of formless, like wasps raining from the sky, maces, axes, and claws unsheathed as they approached their nemesis.

Just as they had thought his fate was sealed, the boy only glanced at them with his blue eyes, which suddenly emitted at a green aura.  
The results, dramatic; the clouds of formless suddenly only depleted into falling raindrops as the black-and-white bone drones fell into the sea.

The boy landed quietly, not a single scratch on his uniformed body as he continued to trudge through the city's terrain.

_Never before had a boy been so feared, and so loved._

"Brother!"  
The teenager tilted his head upward, seeing the great forms of five, color-coded monkeys, which stood prepared in battle amongst the shoulders of a shining metal robot.

_Even the most heroic heroes in all of Shuggazoom, the Hyperforce,_

In a split second, they leaped, flying across the air with velocity before landing only a foot afront the teenager, the earth cracking around him.

_bowed in respect to this great master._

Bowing their heads which gleamed with their colored helmets, the monkeys kneeled down in respect.  
They then swarmed protectively around their master, with poses as all fell silent.  
"We should hang out..." Said the red cybernetic simian, breaking the silence as he leaned against the human child.  
"Agreed.." Retorted the scarved teenager.

"YAH!" The six forms prepared themselves for battle, taking battle poses as they stood at the edge of a tall, shear cliff, which had been swarmed by black and white all around it's base as formless growled and snarled at their opponents.

_But hanging out would have to wait,_

The raven-black haired teenager took a great bolt of electricity from his hand, before swiftly stretching it across the mountain's crown, slicing formless' weaponry into nothing but bits and pieces, much to the bone drones' dismay.

_cause when you're facing the thousand formless of the Zone of Wasted Years,_

The five monkeys, with their human master leading them, leaped from the cliff edge, hollering a battle cry as they prepared for the greatest battle of their lives

_there's only one thing that matters, and that's-_

The scene froze completely, the six forms not moving an inch as a familiar voice echoed into the war.

"Chiro!"  
The boy turned his head. "Huh?" His blue eyes focused on the red monkey beside him.  
"Get up!"  
"You'll be late for school!" On the teenager's other side, the silver monkey, strangely not in his own tone of voice, added as he had been frozen in his purple phased appearance.

"What?" The 14 year-old turned his head straight, an expression of both confusion and dismay. Within seconds, he felt himself falling from battle, being pulled from his vision as he screamed.

Then, Chiro woke up.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Please review! And btw, have a part from the movie that you'd like to see me add to this? Make a request I'll do my best to make it work! :D**


End file.
